Vie de mécanicienne
by Flogue
Summary: Série de OS/Histoires courtes La vie de Winry et de sa grand mère Pinako n‘est pas peu remplie. Vivre à la campagne n’est pas forcément un synonyme de tout repos. MAJ : 12/04
1. Sommaire : MAJ, Résumé, Copyright

**Avertissement/Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient dans ce magnifique univers d'alchimie et de mécanique, même pas les petit délires en fin de mangas. Cette œuvre appelé Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu.

Et peut être d'autres studios, je suis mal informée à ce niveau vu que je me base exclusivement sur le manga et que j'ai regardé assez peu d'épisodes de manière générale. Pour les amateur de l'animé, ceci est basé sur le 2ème du nom : la série Brotherhood.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Vie de Mécanicienne © Ephem

**! Avertissement spécial : **Ce chapitre n'en n'est pas un. C'est un sommaire pur et simple, un moyen efficace de noter les MAJ spécifique à mes recueils que j'ai mis en place afin de me faciliter la vie (et la votre par la même occasion).

Le recueil est découpé à la manière d'une pièce de théâtre (ou quelque chose d'analogue) et le sommaire sera toujours LA source de renseignements par excellence pour ce qui est du contenu. Le contenu général et par chapitre y sera toujours affiché. Parce que c'est bien sympa, mais faire un résumé complet du recueil à chaque chapitre… merci bien. Bref. J'espère que ça vous aidera à vous y retrouvez.

**Pairings principaux : **Edward X Winry (pour le moment)

**Rating: **PG (mais il pourra peut être changé au gré des chapitres)

**Résumé : **La vie de Winry et de sa grand mère Pinako n'est pas peu remplie. Vivre à la campagne n'est pas forcément un synonyme de tout repos.

**Type de fic (libellés) **: Humour/Général

* * *

Sommaire

* * *

**1er Acte - **_**La vie n'est pas faite que de boulons et d'huile **_

- Scène 1 - _Divertissement insoupçonné et course poursuite endiablée._

**Résumé: **

[Scène 1] Winry commence une journée apparemment comme les autres, planifiant son emploi du temps à souhaits avant de s'apercevoir que sa clé à molette fétiche a disparu. Elle ne tardera pas à retrouver le coupable, le pourchassant sans relâche sans parvenir à l'attraper. Les intentions du voleur seront finalement dévoilés par l'enquêteur Pinako Rockbell.

**Personnages : **Winry, Den, Pinako

**Statut :** Finit.

- Scène 2 - _Petit soleil de minuit _

**Résumé: **

[Scène 2] L'affaire du chien voleur classé, la mécanicienne entreprend de poursuivre son projet faramineux : poser les bases d'un nouvel automail. Son travail la prend tellement qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe, et se retrouve malgré elle à se coucher tard. Néanmoins, le Dieu du sommeil ne semble pas lui accorder la moindre étreinte, et elle en arrive à réfléchir sur une personne qui lui est chère…

**Personnages : **Winry, mention d'Edward.

**Statut : **Finit. Pourra être soumis à une réécriture/MAJ au besoin

- Scène 3 - ???.

Ca arrivera un jour…


	2. Acte 1, Scène 1 : Divertissement

**Titre : 1er Acte - _La vie n'est pas faite que de boulons et d'huile _**

- Scène 1 - _Divertissement insoupçonné et course poursuite endiablée._

**Auteur : **Ephem

**Personnages : **Winry, Pinako, Den.

**Pairings : **Un soupçon de EdXWinry dans ce chapitre. Non, à vrai dire c'est un nuage.

**Rating: **PG

**Résumé : [Pour un résumé complet des chapitres et de l'histoire : allez voir le sommaire (1er chapitre)]**

[Scène 1] : Winry commence une journée apparemment comme les autres, planifiant son emploi du temps à souhaits avant de s'apercevoir que sa clé à molette fétiche a disparue. Elle ne tardera pas à retrouver le coupable, le pourchassant sans relâche sans parvenir à l'attraper. Différents moyens pour attraper le voleur seront finalement dévoilés par Pinako Rockbell.

* * *

.: Vie de mécanicienne :.

*

Recueil d'histoires courtes - Pseudos Drabbles

**1****er**** Acte - **_**La vie n'est pas faite que de boulons et d'huile **_

- Scène 1 - _Divertissement insoupçonné et course poursuite endiablée._

*****

* * *

_L' homme n'ayant put guérir la mort, la misère, l'ignorance, il s'est avisé, pour se rendre heureux, de n'y point penser._

_Mais comment s'y prendra t-il ?_

Pascal, Les pensées .

*

Le ciel était vierge de tout nuage. Dégagé comme si un vent invisible avait chassé tous les amas de gaz existants sur terre alors que le soleil transmettait généreusement sa chaleur sur le petit village de Ressembool.

Village qui reprenait vie, comme ranimé d'une léthargie interminable par l'astre brûlant. Les habitants se levaient au rythme du soleil, et ce dernier était déjà fermement ancré dans le ciel alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds émergeait de son sommeil.

Elle s'étira longuement sur son matelas, avant de descendre les escaliers, dans un état proche du sommeil cérébral. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouvé un mot de sa grand mère sur la table, lui disant qu'elle était partie en ville, faire le plein de nourriture et de matériel. Ce n'était pas très rare.

Bien souvent Pinako se levait plus tôt qu'elle et allait faire ses emplettes au marché, y compris pour acheter le fameux tabac qu'elle fumait à l'aide de sa pipe. Pendant ce temps là, sa petite fille, Winry Rockbell, travaillait sur un de ses nouveaux prototypes d'armure intégrée.

La routine habituelle.

Après avoir pris son encas du matin, elle se dirigea donc vers leur atelier, ayant déjà des idées plus originales les unes que les autres pour le futur bras mécanique d'Ed. En repoussant l'idée qu'il puisse se ramener au village en ayant _encore _détruit sa création la plus parfaite… Elle se demandait vraiment comment cet « otaku » d'alchimie pouvait réussir à décomposer son automail en milles morceaux d'une manière tout le temps différente. Si ça continuait comme ça, il pourrait quasiment écrire un livre sur le sujet. Comme _« Comment détruire un automail en 30 leçons _» ou bien _« Milles et une façon de décomposer la matière d'une armure intégrée pour énerver sa mécanicienne » _.

Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose… Elle soupira en rentrant dans la pièce, et saisit ses cheveux pour les attacher avec son bandana rouge. Heureusement qu'elle avait des pièces de rechange et des clients un peu plus délicats avec leur membre artificiels…

Elle commença à agencer son établi mais fut contrainte de laisser ses projets de coté, quand elle s'aperçu que sa clé fétiche avait disparue. Elle commença alors à retourner son atelier de fond en comble, désespérée et en proie à une incompréhension croissante. Elle était certaine de l'avoir posée sur son établi, bien en évidence, à peine quelques jours auparavant.

Elle se reposa un instant sur une chaise, songeant aux autres endroits où elle aurait put la déposer.

Sa chambre ? Non, même si elle adorait ses automails et ses outils de travail, elle ne l'aurait jamais emportée là bas. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour ça c'est tout. Sauf en cas de nuits blanche.

Le placard, (le « dépotoir » comme Edward se plaisait à le dire) ? Non plus, c'était bien trop poussiéreux.

Elle continua à faire des suppositions sur la cachette de l'objet avant d'entrevoir Den sortir du salon, avec une chose étrangement ressemblante à une clé anglaise dans la gueule. Elle secoua la tête, certaine d'avoir rêvée. Allons bon, comment ce chien aurait put obtenir son matériel ?

Il était peut être intelligent mais pas au point d'- Elle s'arrêta dans son raisonnement. Des souvenir plus ou moins confus de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Notamment la soirée particulièrement animée qu'elle avait passé avec mamie et quelques villageois du coin. La porte de l'atelier… elle était restée ouverte un bon moment.

Sans trop y croire, elle entreprit d'aller vérifier sa théorie. Et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait raison. Den, vieux chien bicolore à automail, mâchouillait délicatement sa clé, sur le pas de la porte. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Den !

Le quadrupède tiqua légèrement suite à son intonation, avant de détaler en direction du jardin.

- C'est pas vrrraaaiiiii ! S'écria t-elle, toujours sciée de sa découverte.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, et se retourna en direction de sa maîtresse, remuant la queue avec un air des plus jovial. Néanmoins, Winry n'était pas du tout d'humeur pour profiter des plaisanteries douteuses de son chien.

- Den ça suffit, rends moi ça tout de suite !

Le chien ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et grogna légèrement en direction de la mécanicienne tout en lui tournant le dos, cachant ainsi l'objet qu'elle désirait. Lui aussi pouvait être possessif envers les choses qu'il lui tombait sous la patte. C'est à dire un peu prêt n'importe quoi qui puisse être mastiquer, enterrer, secouer... Pas question de rendre son jouet. De plus, qu'allait faire Winry d'une vieille clé à molette en forme d'os ?

Winry éleva la voix, sans doute pour une dernière menace qu'elle saurait inefficace sur son compagnon à automail avant de passer à l'action.

- Den, ne sois pas si puéril, on dirait Edward !

Pour ultime réponse, Den commença à creuser un trou devant lui, à une vitesse assez conséquente pour ses vieux membres.

- Alors ça non ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite espèce de voleur !

Le chien noir se décala sur la droite, juste à temps pour éviter que sa maîtresse ne l'attrape, et s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste, la clé à mollette calée entre ses crocs. Winry, vautrée sur le sol suite à sa manœuvre, ne put que regarder son compagnon à automail détaller. Impuissante. L'animal était déjà hors de vue lorsqu'elle se releva, furieuse et ayant à présents de priorités très peu enviables pour son fugitif.

- Den, si je t'attrape tu auras une correction que tu n'oubliera jamais !

Winry passa le reste de sa matinée à lui courir après, se demandant comment un chien pouvait être si rapide et avare, surtout avec ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses outils de travail avaient toujours échappé aux pulsions de l'animal (peut être parce qu'ils avaient toujours été hors de portée), ainsi, elle ne se doutait en rien que sa seule volonté soit de jouer.

Après des heures de courses poursuite (et de gamelles douloureuses), Winry abandonna tout espoir de revoir sa clé avant des mois. Elle y tenait beaucoup… C'était presque la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne travaillait plus avec depuis longtemps, mais ce qu'elle représentait était si important qu'elle n'avait put se résoudre à la jeter. Sa première clé à molette. Celle qui avait servie à réparer de nombreux jouets, à monter des roues de voitures afin qu'elle s'entraîne à avoir le coup de main.

Elle resta allongée sur le pas de la porte, contemplant le plafond avec un intérêt qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut possible. Et c'est ainsi que Pinako la retrouva. La vieille femme faillit faire tomber ses courses face à cette vision si… singulière.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était la dernière mode que de bloquer le passage aux gens qui veulent rentrer chez eux.

- Ce maudit chien n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'était plus un chiot. C'est à lui que tu devrais te plaindre.

Le sourire de Pinako s'élargit en imaginant ce vieux filou faire courir sa petite fille.

- Den a toujours aimé jouer tu sais. Et il a bien raison si cela te fais faire un peu d'exercice. Rajouta t-elle, mutine.

- Mamie, ce n'est pas drôle !

La concernée posa ses paquets sur une chaise avoisinante et se baissa pour mieux fixer son héritière et apprentie.

- Allons, qu'est ce que ce vieux chien t'as fais pour que tu sois si irritable ?

- Cet animal loufoque a dérobé _ma clé fétiche _. Marmonna Winry.

Les traits de la veille femme se muèrent en une grimace, qui se rapprochait plus d'une mine contrariée que surprise. Elle connaissait l'attachement de sa petite-fille pour le bout de métal rouillé qu'elle lui avait offerte pour ses sept ans. C'était tout juste si elle s'en était servie comme doudou pendant les premiers mois où elle lui apprenait les bases du métier.

- Je vois… Tu sais… parfois, l'indifférence a plus d'efficacité qu'une punition pour obtenir ce que l'on désire. Si tu l'ignore, il se lassera de son petit manège plus vite que toi. Ou alors tu peux toujours lui courir après, en espérant que son automail n'ait plus assez d'huile pour qu'il court correctement.

Winry avisa une moue boudeuse alors que sa grand mère la laissait là où elle était en riant à gorge déployé. Néanmoins, son hilarité avait poussée Winry à réagir. Elle mettrait son plan à l'œuvre après manger… car on n'attrape jamais rien en ayant le ventre vide.

* * *

Notes

* * *

La citation de Pascal a été légèrement arrangé. En fait je n'ai fait que mettre le singulier (« l'homme ») au lieu du pluriel. Den a la réponse à la question ! XD Le chien le meilleur ami de l'homme nous rend encore une fois un bien grand service.

MAJ du 12/03/2010

Étoffement du chapitre.

Je le trouvait trop court pour être nommé ainsi, et je me suis dit qu'il méritais un peu plus d'attention de ma part. Il annonce aussi le chapitre suivant (une suite !? Eh bah oui).


	3. Acte 1, Scène 2 : Petit Soleil

**Personnages : **Winry, Mention de Edward.

**Pairings : **Edward X Winry (même si Edward n'est pas là physiquement).

**Rating: **PG

**Résumé : [Pour un résumé complet des chapitres et de l'histoire : allez voir le sommaire (1er chapitre)]**

[Scène 2] : L'affaire du chien voleur classé, la mécanicienne entreprend de poursuivre son projet faramineux : poser les bases d'un nouvel automail. Son travail la prend tellement qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe, et se retrouve malgré elle à se coucher tard. Néanmoins, le Dieu du sommeil ne semble pas lui accorder la moindre étreinte, et elle en arrive à réfléchir sur une personne qui lui est chère…

**Type de fic (libellés) **: Romance/Angst/Humour/Family

* * *

.: Vie de mécanicienne :.

*

Recueil d'histoires courtes - Pseudos Drabbles

**1****er**** Acte - **_**La vie n'est pas faite que de boulons et d'huile **_

- Scène 2 - _Petit soleil de minuit_

*

* * *

Contre toute attente, les instructions de Pinako concernant Den portèrent leur fruit et elle put récupérer sa clé dans un lapse de temps très bref. L'incident fut vite oublié et le reste de la journée passa très vite . Au point qu'elle se retrouva bientôt à finir les dernières pièces pour la base du futur automail de Edward jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement quitté le ciel et que les étoiles prennent le relais sur l'astre diurne. C'était rare qu'elle se couche aussi tard, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Épuisée mais satisfaite, elle ne tarda pas à échanger ses vêtements contre son pyjama avec une lenteur toute calculée. Ayant enfin enfilée sa tenue de nuit, elle s'allongea mollement sur son matelas, regardant le panorama que lui offrait la pleine lune avec rêverie. Elle voulait dormir mais le sommeil ne vint pas frapper à sa porte et la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Pensées qui dérivèrent bien vite sur deux silhouette qu'elle connaissaient plus que tout.

Les frères Elric… Elle les attendait. Jour et nuit.

Lui tout particulièrement, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Ses yeux d'or, semblables aux prunelles luisantes d'un félin la hantaient. Aussi longue que soit sa journée, aussi dur que soit son travail, aussi fatiguée fusse t-elle… Son image revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Alphonse comptait aussi énormément pour elle. Mais son cœur ne semblait pas prêt de lui révéler pourquoi il l'emportait sur son esprit rationnel. Et le fait qu'il se focalise presque entièrement sur l'aînée des frères Elric..

Au début, elle ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il avait déjà traversé tant d'épreuves du haut de ses dix ans et de sa modeste taille qu'elle mit ça sur le compte d'une profonde admiration et d'une amitié toute aussi forte.

Néanmoins, aussi logique fusse t-elle, cette vision était incomplète. Et elle s'en rendit compte au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, sans qu'elle n'aie de nouvelles de lui. Elle avait finit par se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas imposer sa loi quant à leur présence. Elle avait finit par accepter l_'idée _de les perdre_. _Elle n'avait pas accepter de ne pas savoir pourquoi le plus jeune alchimiste d'état continuait à l'obséder. A lui briser le cœur. Même indirectement, même involontairement.

Elle en revint donc à reconsidérer sa théorie sur le véritable fond du lien qui les unissait.

De manière très scientifique, elle s'efforça de procéder par ordre.

Il avait été une connaissance du quartier, un fils d'une amie de sa grand mère, une simple entité physique étrangère de sexe opposé… A vrai dire, Eward fut le premier garçon qu'elle avait rencontré. Ou du moins, le premier qu'elle avait passé autant de temps à observer.

A moins que sa mémoire ne lui joue des tours…Non. Elle était sur de ne pas enjoliver ces brefs moments de contact visuel. Et elle ne tarda pas à en retrouver la raison : ses yeux d'une couleur si chatoyante l'avait attiré comme une abeille est attirée par un pot de miel.

Ce désir de découverte de la nouveauté, de la différence ne tarda pas à naître dans ses yeux bleus. Curiosité qui sembla réciproque, bien que le regard incroyablement lumineux fut teinté d'hésitation et d'une légère timidité. Peut être à cause de la nature insistante des coup d'œils qu'elle lui jetait régulièrement.

Leur premiers échanges… Des images floues. Des mains, sans doute posées maladroitement sur les cotés de son visage, sa tête qui se penchait afin qu'elle puisse se noyer dans ces globes oculaires ensoleillés, afin qu'elle puisse voir jusqu'où la magie de ces deux astres miniatures s'arrêterait.

Lui qui reculait, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise croissante que les petites minimes exerçait sur le coin de ses joues rosies, sans doute gêné par autant d'attention et d'initiatives de la part d'une étrange créature qu'il ne rencontrait que pour la première fois : une fille. Ne trouvant rien d'autre pour faire comprendre son irritation, il commença à vociférer des ordres à son attention. Ordres qu'elle ignora parfaitement, trop fascinée pour reculer.

Leur parents, qui s'empressaient d'aller voir ce qui causait autant de bruit dans une pièce quasi vierge de tout meuble. Bien vite, un comité se format autour de la scène singulière. Des rires amusés, des encouragements, des soupirs de soulagement et d'étonnement.

Ce fut leur première rencontre.

Depuis ce moment, il avait été son ami d'enfance, son punching-ball favori, son compagnon de jeux, de bêtises. Elle ne comptait plus ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Et leur relation passa encore à un cran supérieur quand le père du petit soleil quitta le foyer familial, sans un mot pour ses fils.

Bien que le garçon aux cheveux couleur de blés n'avait rien mentionné, elle devina aisément la raison de cette soudaine… _pulsion _à avoir une présence près de lui qui ne lui rappelait pas son père, qui ne soit lié à cet homme étrange d'aucune façon. Qui ne soit pas lié à la tristesse qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Van Hohenheim n'avait jamais eut de contacts approfondis avec les enfants des autres. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec les siens… Winry avait été, en quelque sorte, isolée de sa sphère, mise à l'écart de son monde dès le premier contact entre Edward et elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu l'homme en question. Juste aperçu, une fois ou deux, lorsque son fils turbulent semblait devenir trop insistant sur les « interdits » à ne pas transgresser avec son nouveau petit frère, Alphonse.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à devenir inséparables. Ou presque.

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa rancœur envers son paternel, même s'il en parlait rarement avec elle. Elle le comprenait. Sans vraiment le comprendre. Elle évitait de penser à pareille situation dans sa famille. Elle ne trouvait aucune raison valable pour justifier ce comportement, et craignant de subir le sort qui avait assaillis la famille Elric du jour au lendemain, elle mit bien vite ce sujet de coté.

Edward n'avait pas choisit de partager ses émotions avec elle. Ou même avec son frère et sa mère. Ou avec qui ce soit d'autre que lui même… Un fossé se créa lentement entre eux. Fossé de non dits, de fierté, de honte… Et du désir de cette petite fille de ne pas trop appuyer sur ce point, qui était bien plus sensible que l'aînée des frères Elric voulait bien le montrer.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne la regardait pas. Ca aurait finit par lui passer. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit, en premier lieu. Mais avec le recul, Winry se dit que c'est à ce moment là que Edward avait commencé à éloigner d'elle. Et qu'elle aurait dut le secouer, le contredire, nuancer ses propos plutôt que de le laisser se conforter dans cette haine auto-destructrice envers son géniteur.

_Qui ne dit mot consent._

Ces mots d'un vieux proverbe lui transpercèrent la poitrine, alors qu'une unique larme perlait sous ses cils. Larme qu'elle essuya bien vite avec son bras légèrement parfumé à l'huile. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Mais bizarrement, cette dissonance de points de vues et d'objectifs n'avait pas dégradé leur relation. Cette longueur d'onde sur laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés et qui avait finit par se désaccordée, cette longueur d'onde qui aurait du les éloigner n'avait fait que les rapprocher. Elle n'avait fait qu'amplifier leur « fascination ».

Winry se dirigeait lentement vers un monde d'automails, de mécanique, de concret. Tandis que Edward se plongeait dans un monde de transmutation, de formules compliquées, de symboles subjectifs… D'ailleurs, leur situation n'avait pas vraiment changée. Winry continuait à se demander de quoi le cerveau d'Edward était fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à une science aussi délirante, et inversement.

Et puis ce fut à son tour de perdre des êtres chers… mais pas de la même façon.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés… Tout cela était arrivé trop tôt. Trop brusquement pour leur conscience encore en éveil.

Il avait essayé de la conforter. A sa manière. Elle se souvenait d'avoir réagie de manière imprévisible, pouvant le frapper un jour et lui demander de lui tenir la main le lendemain. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Pas devant elle en tout cas.

Et puis, sa mère les avait quittés.

Il avait encaissé. Encore et toujours. Se contentant de supporter le poids de son chagrin sans jamais rien dire. Ce qu'il continuait à faire... Son besoin de tout prendre sur lui, de ne pas partager ses souffrances avec elle et de faire comme si tout allait bien malgré sa douleur…c'était surtout ça qui la fascinait tout en la révulsant.

Dans ce genre de moment, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir rejetée. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de souffrir avec elle et pas elle ?!

Il était tellement têtu, qu'il ne voulait même pas accepter le fait qu'il puisse être faible de temps à autre… Elle ne supportait pas cela. Tous ses beaux discours sur le fait qu'il avait commis une faute et qu'il ne méritait pas de pardon lui retournait les boyaux. En disant ça, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un mur. A un être insensible, distant.

Et malgré tout ça, elle se surprenait à l'attendre, à espérer qu'il puisse revenir passer du temps au village à défaut de s'ouvrir à elle. C'était comme si, chez elle, chaque chose pour construire une relation avec quelqu'un fonctionnait à l'envers…

C'était comme si la distance ne pouvait que faire renaître leur relation ambiguë à chacune de ses visite, de la faire s'épanouir au lieu de la laisser dépérir comme une fleur sans soleil…

C'était ça… Edward était son soleil. Son point d'ancrage. Une luciole dans une marée de ténèbres. Celui qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Aussi tête brûlée et maladroit fusse t-il, c'était visiblement lui que son cœur avait choisit. Bien que sa tête ne soit pas tout à fait en accord avec ce dernier.

- Idiot… Murmura t-elle avant d'éteindre la petit lumière qui lui servait de lampe de chevet et en recouvrant son corps des couvertures en laine.

Bizarrement, elle dormit bien cette nuit. Peut être à cause du fait qu'à défaut de savoir pourquoi elle était amoureuse du blondinet, elle savait comment elle en était arrivé là, et que c'était déjà un exploit en soi ? Allez savoir…

* * *

Notes

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ça… Je suis rarement une fan conventionnelle des couples canon. Winry relève plus d'un poids qu'autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à totalement l'éclipsée de mon cœur. Faut dire que la pauvre est gâté avec Edward. Surtout dans ma version du Edwin. Enfin, tout bien réfléchit, chaque couple est gâté dans mes fics…


End file.
